NightshadeThe emptyness
by SadisticMonster
Summary: Shade survivors the crash and is now trapped on the planet with the others. Not only dose she have to worry about getting of the rock alive, but also keeping her neck save from Johns and Riddick from calling her out, the need grows when she starts protecting Jack a young girl who is pretending to be a boy. REVISED Enjoy Xoxo I don't own any thing other than the charter Shade.
1. Crash

**This is a revised version of this story which was pretty easy to do seeing as the old one only had a chapter. Let me know what you think**

**~SLM~  
**

Nightshade (the emptiness)

Crash

Rolling out of the container I groaned Cyro always messed with me and judging by the way glass was across the floor, and the screaming we had crashed. Shaking my head I stood my head trying to clear my head.

"Don't touch that handle!" I looked in the direction it came and saw a crowd, someone was dying the air smelled of blood and pain. I turned deciding to see what was outside stepping outside I knew we were in trouble. The ground felt hallow and as if something was down there, looking at the ground I sighed before looking at the sky, three suns. Looking around I climbed on top of the ship, behind where we were the rest of the ship was carnage. It was a purge I looked down at the ship I stood on, why the hell didn't we get included in the purge as well.

"We were going to look for survivors." I looked back as a few others joined me.

"That seems to be unneeded, anyone who lived through that won't for too much longer." I stated looking at the woman who nodded.

"Well that answers that then." one of the more upper-class man stated, listening to the conversation looking around disgusted.

"Who are you anyway?" One of the guys asked a very good question. I slid my eyes over to him again, he was going to die.

"I am Paris P. Ogilvie, and you sir?" Paris responded, yup definitely going to die, I decided shaking my head.

"I'm Zeke." I looked over at him than the others.

"Call me Shazza." She offered nodding at me.

"I'm Jack." A young girl stated but she looked to be pretending to be a boy. Shazza looked over at me.

"And you are?"

"Call me Shade, everyone dose." I told them then looked back as the cop joined up, he stank of drugs, and by the look in his eyes he was going to be trouble.

"Making friends I see, I'm Johns that all you need to know." He stated rather bluntly, oh boy he sounded like a charmer.

"Anyone else having a problem breathing?" Paris asked, there was some nodding in the group.

"Yeah, feels like I just ran, or something." Jack added rubbing her chest a little.

"Feels like I'm down a lung." Shazza added. Adjusting my weight to my other foot I watched them all agree. The air here was thin but so was my home world this I could deal with, the people here that's a whole other matter.

"It's the atmosphere, Too much pressure, not enough oxygen. Might take a few days to –"The one I believe called Fry starts but is cut off by Zeke.

"So what the bloody hell happened, anyways?" A rather good question looking at Fry she sifts her weight a little, only enough to notice if you're paying attention.

"Somethin' knocked us off-lane. Maybe a rogue comet, we'll never know." Fry answers looking at the group who seems indifferent until Shazza speaks.

"Well, I for one am thoroughly fucking grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this. But cripes, you rode it down. C'mon, you lousy ingrates, only reason we're alive is cuzza her." Everyone who nods saying thanks when Jack puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah thanks for saving our dicks." Almost laughing at her I shake my head, she's trying way to hard.

"Do we have anything to drink?" The holy man spoke with three boys behind him, pilgrims. I must have missed something, the ship had water unless it got fucked when we crashed, which would make sense..

"I have some of my personal stash." Pairs stated, somehow I wasn't surprised, I bet he had a lot of things in his stash, would explain why he took a ghost ship.

"Did you hear that?" Johns asked as silence went over the group, he turned and ran down the way we came

"I take it his prisoner escaped." I stated just as we heard him cursing then heading back up top. A few people looked at me than back at him as he started to talk.

"IF you have weapons I suggest you get them, Riddick's gone." After he said that there was a rush to the supply room, it seems Paris was a collector of weapons among other things, so he handed them out on the side of unwillingness, while Johns got his guns, I on the other hand looked for my bag and smiled when I found it, I slipped in my two daggers into my boots while tucking a shiv into my belt, then putting the backpack on. Paris pulled out some fine wine and showed the others while he went on about its rarity something or other I tuned him out until he asked about big evil, well at least that's what most people call him.

"Is this guy really that bad? Do we need all this?" Paris asked looking at Zeke who was checking out the sword he was just handed, Johns shrugged.

"Well maybe he will leave us alone and do his own thing, or maybe he'll come back when were asleep and skull fuck ya." I giggled a bit getting a few raised eyebrows.

"You think this is funny little girl?" Johns shot at me, I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Among other things." I answered walking out. Riddick wasn't the real danger here that much I was sure of. The other's followed out not to long after when Jack spoke up.

"Well, is someone coming for us? Or are we all just gonna die of exposure or dehydration or sunstroke or maybe even something worse?" The holy man and a few other look at each other worried and Jack cuts in their silent conversation.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about scaring me, I can deal." Shazza put and arm around her shoulders and smiles down at her.

"We're worried you'll scare us. Name's Jack right, love? And you're goin' to Taurus Three like we were?" Shazza asks as she pulls Jack away from the group.

"Yeah, but...do we even have enough food to get there? Or will we have to resort to cannibalism?" I heard Jack ask and smiled a bit she was a cute kid. Fry looked at the rest of us and nodded.

"Were going to go look for water stay in a group and see what you can save around here." Fry stated motioning to the holy man, the kids with him and Johns. Zeke looked around and at the bodies before sighing.

"We should bury the dead." Pairs held his nose up and walked away mumbling something and Zeke looked at me.

"I'll help." I offered and he shook his head.

"Go help the others, ill take care if it." Rolling my eyes I shrugged and started walking away. I glanced around having the feeling I was being watched, Riddick was off in the distance and I shook my head a little, as long as they had their attention on him it wasn't on me, though now I had to make sure he kept his attention elsewhere as well, I didn't need to be called out.


	2. Under

**It feels amazing working on my stories again. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2

Under

I had wondered off to do a little scouting alone; the damage done was intense to say the least. Something shiny got my attention on a body that had been flung out into the desert. My interest was piqued, walking over I eyed the body. A black cape covered the body head to toe raising my suspicion, was I followed? Reaching the body I kneeled grabbing the hood and pulling it back, black lifeless eyes started at mine, fuck. Shaking my head I reached into the pocket where the shine was coming from, pulling out a necklace with and infinity symbol on it, with some strange writing on the back I sighed, It was to risky to decipher it now it would have to wait until I was off this rock.

"Ut in magna umbra dirige vobis." I spoke gently closing her eyes and replacing her hood. Standing I looked at the necklace, deciding the safest place for it was on my I put the necklace on. Just as I was about to continue looking around a gun shot rang out, twisting around I jogged back to the others. Just as I get there, Zeke is pulling a burned up body to the hole he was putting the bodies.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Jack and Shazza who looking midly shaken up, Jack more so then Shazza.

"Survivor, Zeke thought it was Riddick and shot him." She explained, I looked at Jack smiling weakly.

"You okay kid?" I questioned, she looked at me grinned a puffed out her chest.

"Course I am." It was an easy lie to see though but I went with it.

"Shade I've been meaning to ask, how old are you?" Shazza asked before going on. "You seem like a kid yourself"

"14. You don't need to worry about me though." I told her grinning Jack looked at me.

"What I saw the tattoo and guessed you were older." Jack stated, I raised my hand, touching the black star that was under my left eye and smiled.

"Aww I keep forgetting its there." Jack laughed a bit, looking like she was going to ask another question when more gunshots ring out. Shazza runs over to where Zeke was as he's pulled into the hole. I ran over as she looks into the hole screaming for Zeke tears in her eyes.

"Shazza!" Paris yells suddenly making her look over, her eyes land on Riddick and she lets out another scream this time in rage, he takes off Shazza hot on his trail.

"For fucks sake." I mumble as Jack and I take off after her. Sliding to stop I see Johns there with a boot on Riddick's neck and a gun to pointed to his head. Johns hauls him up gun carefuly aimed at his head he cuffs him and pushing him toward the camp. Jack runs over to Shazza talking to her as we follow them back. We have to stop to let Shazza puck the stress and air are getting to her.

"Come one let's get back." I offer helping her up. By the time we get back Johns is beating up the chained up Riddick.

"-Come on Riddick tell me a different lie." I only catch the last part. I watched conflicted for a bit, I knew Riddick didn't do it, it was whatever was underneath our damn feet. Having enough I walk over.

"Ease the fuck up." I order pulling his arm and spinning him around, he gets in my face and I can tell he looks, tweaked out.

"The fuck you think you're doing little girl." He yells try's entering my personal space. Shazza starts on Riddick when Fry comes in view, rushing over she pulls Shazza off, before looking over at Johns and I who are engaged in a battle of wills.

"He killed Zeke!" Shazza yells as Johns pulls out a Shiv that I was assuming was Riddicks.

"With that?" fry asks looking at Riddick.

"Sir Shivs-a-lot, he likes to cut." Johns stated glaring down at me.

"Theres no blood." Fry pointed out.

"I'm guessing he licked it clean." I snorted at his anwer.

"What, when he was running away, because I hate to point this out there wasn't time. Plus you haven't seen the hole besides the blood, there are caverns running out of it. We're not alone here." I stated, Johns grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Show me." The order ticked me off, he was lucky I let him pull that shit I wouldn't hesitate to kill him given the chance.

"Chain him inside." John calls back as he follows me to the hole while the others get him moved. As we reach the grave he grabs my arm again, or goes to I step back glaring at him.

"I don't like being touched." I warned he grinned at me.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Because now I think about you look familiar. A convent maybe helping out one of your own." He questioned.

"Hardly, why would I risk my neck on a lie, when said person would likely kill me given the chance. Logic Johns, I stated simple logic, look in the damn hole." I responded as he once again got in my face.

"I'm going to be watching you." He told me, raising an eyebrow at him I tilted my head.

"Well I hope not, that's going to make pissing rather awkward." Sarcasm dripped out before I could even stop myself, I mentally slapped myself, I sucked at laying low and keeping attention off me. Though the pissed off look on his face made me grin as I pushed the thoughts back. No use in hiding they will find out sooner or later. Chains moving caught my attention, Looking over I saw Fry with it over her shoulder as the rest followed.

**~So what Shade says to the woman in the desert is latain and translates into 'May the great shadow guide you' if the translation is off blame Google not me. =)**


	3. Not So Alone

Not so Alone

"Were finding that body, which means one of us goes down there and finds it." Fry finally told Johns, they had been fighting about this for a while now.

"Well don't ask me to." Johns told her walking away and standing next to Paris, Fry rolled her eyes.

"Ohh scared." I asked looking at him eyebrow raised, he shot me a glare.

"If you're scared I'll go." Jack adds on, earning her a scowl and a small laugh from me.

"No one's going down there but me, okay, just me." Fry told the group, well I guess that's one way to make up for killing all those people. Shazza walks over and helps Fry attach the chain to her belt. Johns walks over shortly helping and they murmur a plan in case there's a problem. Watching Fry enters the hole, not even bothering to look back, she disappears from sight.

"Do you really think there's something down there?" Jack asks sitting on the ground, sighing a sit next to her.

"I don't think, I know." I told her, she looked at me confused.

"How?" I smiled before taking my hand and messing up her hair.

"It's a gift, in other news on things I know, why are you pretending to be a boy?" I questioned keeping my voice low. Her face went to that of horror.

"Please don't tell the others. I just don't want anyone to mess with me." She panicked looking at the others making sure they hadn't heard her.

"Don't worry; just don't try so hard kay." I told her smiling, she let out a long breath and smiled.

"Thanks for keeping my dick safe." She told me.

"Trying way to hard." I told her grinning and looking at the others. We wait a few minutes in silence before I hear something, I stand up.

"Did you guys hear something?" I ask the group looking around.

"I believe I did." Imam agrees as the group gets on their feet. Looking around I was having a hard time pinpointing it with all the movement going on underground, Jack jumped up before running over to a mound and hitting it.

"Over here!" She yells and there's a mad dash to destroy the thing. Shazza grabs a pick axe and hacks away at it Fry comes into view and we pull her out quickly. Her face is panicked, her breath coming out quick as she shakes.

"...wasn't Riddick...it was...it was...goddamn, that was stupid...but wasn't Riddick. Somethin' else down there that got Zeke and nearly got –" She try's talking when her chain is yanked and she fly's to the mound. Johns and Shazza grab her before she's pulled in but there losing her, I quickly grab my shiv and cut of her belt the chain and belt fly into the hole are we hear howling. Fry looks at me nodding, Johns helps her up giving me the once over before looking back at Fry.

"We found a camp not too far, let's move there, everyone get anything that's essential." Johns orders and there's a scramble. Jack and I look at each other before heading back to the storage container to see what we can find.


	4. Moving

Moving

Jack and I split for a while, I liked the kid she was sweet. Sighing a popped my back than smiled, before hearing something behind me, spinning I pulled my shiv and met Johns eyes. Sighing a replaced my Shiv in the back of my belt shaking my head.

"Looks like there's ore then one stab happy person here. Ya know I thought maybe I was mistaken on who you were, that was until you helped Fry back there, and now it confirms it. You're the Shill with the bounty on your head." John's started watching me.

"Aw my name didn't give it away?" I teased getting a blank stare as he leaned on the wall behind him.

"Nah, they have you marked as your kind not your name." He gloated; shill's were mixed blood shades, highly hunted even now. Shades were rare enough, a shill was the child of a human and a shade, also known as me, and we had gifts that made us useful, which meant we were normally hunted and sold into slavery.

"Besides who would name their child Shade, your just one the run from your master and don't have a name." Johns taunted.

"Careful." I warned, it was true though I didn't need everyone fucking knowing, everyone treated a slave different, escaped or not.

"Just so we get this clear." He told me grinning and walked out, get what clear he was trying to black mail me for something. Cursing I walked out to see we were ready to go. Riddick was pulling a make shift sleigh with a power cell and some other tools. I followed in behind the group. Not bothering to look at Riddick as we walked past. I felt eyes on my back most likely on the shiv, step one avoid Riddick.

Pairs looked at Johns then back at Riddick.

"So just like that. Wave your little wand and he's one of us now?" Johns with a wand, I smiled I can see it now.

"Didn't say that, but least this way I don't have to worry about falling asleep and not wakin' up. For the most part." Johns responded glancing at me at the last part, thanks for the idea Johns.

"Well, I feel we owe Mr. Riddick praise be to Allah." Imam stated looking at the sky.

"Oh, right. Let's all line up and beg his forgiveness. Right you are." Shazza snapped at him fist clenched.

"He's happy just bein' vertical. Leave him be." Johns told them. Titling my head I looked at him, wonder what lie he told Riddick to be so relaxed.

"So I can talk to him now?" Jack asked looking back at him then at me.

"No." Shazza and Johns said at once and I saw her bubble pop. Sighing she fell into step next to me pouting.

"What did you think they were going to say?" I asked her making her shrug looking off. After a while Pairs fell behind a bit. After a few minutes he was by my side looking shaken.

"You okay?" I questioned, he frowned and looked at me.

"If I owned hell and this place, I would sell this and live in hell." He told me, smiling I shook my head.

"Not to found of it then are you." I joked receiving an annoyed look.

"Oh and you are?" he asked, I shurged looking at the group ahead of us.

"Oh yes, the consent threat of death and the lovely company make it worth it." My sarcasm made him laugh, he wasn't all bad but I was still sure he was going to die, my eyes landed on Johns back, he was going to die too that I was going to insure that happened. Shortly after we walked into the settlement it wasn't in the best condition.


	5. Shit

Shit

Walking over to the skiff with Fry I give her a hand with the power core we had brought. I was confused why did we only bring one.

"Why only one?" I asked, she sighed looking at me.

"Johns." I nodded as I continued to help her, a few moments later Johns trailed by Riddick joined us outside.

"Little ratty-ass." John mutters looking it over.

"Sounds like someone else I know." I mumbled getting a raised eyebrow from Fry but she has a small smile.

"Nothing we can't repair - so long as the electrical adapts." Fry responds as Shazza walks over putting her hand on the skiff.

"It's Not a star-jumper." Shazza points out looking mildly worried.

"Doesn't need to be, Use this to get back up to the Sol-Track Shipping Lanes, stick out a thumb. You'll get picked up. Right?" Riddick adds getting a started look from Fry. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as I turn around.

"I'm go see what Jacks up to." I tell Shazza as she eyes me, before smiling.

"Good idea who knows what that kid can get into." Shazza agrees. Walking away I do intent to look for a girl but mainly I need to get away from them, my head is killing me. Hearing Imam cheering I walked over; Pairs had some fancy glass out and was drinking water from it. Walking over I placed a hand on Imam's shoulder.

"May I?" I asked as he looked at me, nodding he moved aside, shrugging off my bag I opened it digging out a water bottle I had, filling it with water I smiled at him a took a drink.

"Go get the others." Imam told of the boys who ran off.

"Have you seen Jack?" I asked him.

"Not since we arrived." He told me.

"Thanks." I headed off before the others got their in search for Jack. My headache eased up a bit, It was the shade in my trying to claw out, it was strange when it happened. It feels like a shadow crawls into you and then you become that shadow seeing everything including the hidden things that hide in people minds and hearts. I must have been lost in thought because the next thing I hear the others. Looking around the building I see everyone there though their missing a pilgrim.

"Where's Shade?" Jack asks looking around.

"She was looking for you." Imam told her, well at least she was safe, but where did the other kid go? Turning away from the group I went looking for the other kid. I looked into building as I walked by then hearing some odd sounds I looked to the building to my left. Coring room, I looked inside seeing something. Going for the door it noticed it's locked. Walking around the building I spy the broken window before going back to the door and looked around. All of a sudden a scream erupts from the inside of the building, turning a grab some scrap metal and pry at the lock. Just as the others reach me I get the door open and winged bats fly out though their skin starts to set on fire from the sun. Imam ducks in after their gone.

"Ali." Imam calls walking over to a door he opens it, a hole in the ground gets my attention, I look down and frown seeing human bones scattered and picked clean. As I look over to Imam I see a body that's been shredded fall on the ground. Imam drops to his knees in prayer.

Imam and the others held a funeral for Ali on a hill with the blue sun behind them, I watched from afar, sitting on some crates. I heard a moment to my right but just barely, sighing maybe I should have joined the others.

"Yes Riddick?" I asked not bothering to look at him. I could see him out of the comer of my eye now though, leaning against the wall watching me.

"You smell different." I raised an eyebrow before hearing Johns whistling, looking over Shazza is by his side, nodding to the corning room. Hoping off the crates I headed there way, not surprising me Riddick was behind me, and the hair on my neck started to stand up. Step one avoid Riddick had failed. As a group we walked into the room.

"Didn't stay for the whole thing?" I questioned Shazza who shrugged a bit.

"Requires some belief." I nodded in agreement as we looked at the room again.

"So why was the door chained up? Why the bloody hell would they lock themselves in like that?" Shazza asked looking down the hole.

"Not sure, but tell you what: Chrislams better not be diggin' another grave out there." Johns stated.

"Wanna go check?" I asked looking at him, he glared at me annoyed.

"Other buildings weren't secure...so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but...Someone forget to lock the back door." Riddick stated looking down the shaft.

"So that's what come of my Zeke. An' you saw it. You were right there." Shazza asked looking at him, while Riddick nods at her.

"You were tryin' to kill him too." Shazza accuses

"Just wanted his O-2. Though I notice he tried to ghost my ass, when he shot up that stranger instead." Riddick responded. I wasn't surprised everyone had a pack, well almost everyone. Shazza looked at him before shrugging off her pack and handing his way.

"Take it."

"Something wrong with it?" Riddick eyed her.

"Startin' to acclimate, anyhow. Take it." Shazza explains as he takes it looking akward and sucks on it, looking over at Johns I almost laugh at the disapproving look he's giving them.

"Let's board this up and get the hell gone. They seem to stick to the dark, so if we stick to daylight, should be all –" Johns starts but is cut off when Fry walks in.

"60 years ago." We all look at her confused.

"Core-samples are dated. Last one is 60 years ago. This month." Fry starts, reliaztion dawns on me.

"Shit." I look at Fry and our eyes met.

"I want you guys to look at something." She states.


	6. Cornered

Cornered

Fry shows up the little model of space with the planets, she moves it until it shows and eclipse. Taking a step back she looks at everyone Johns seems to be the first to get it.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Johns curses looking at it as Shazza shakes her head.

"Not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asks, for the first time since we crashed our eyes met, a ripple runs down my spine as the shadow inside of me claws and I swear I see him smile as I turn away, but not before I got a glimpse when my eyes flash black, he's a Furyan.

"The skiff." Fry states heading out, I follow Johns and Shazza trailing behind leaving Riddick alone.

"...need those cells from the crash ship. Shit, still gotta check out the hull, patch the wings –" Frys starts rattling off a list when Johns interrupts.

"Let's wait on the power cells."

"Wait for what? Until it's so dark we can't even find our way back to –" Fry starts but is cut off once again.

"We're not sure when it happens, so let's not –" Fry turns to face him snapping.

"Get the fucking cells over here, Johns. What's the discussion?" Johns leans in and whispers something, she looks unnerved then looks at Shazza and me.

"We need a moment." Fry states, Shazza and I exchange looks before heading our separate ways. As I head off to look around more I run into Jack and blink.

"What did I tell you about trying to hard?" I ask, she smiles at me running a hand over her bare head then holds up the goggles she made.

"What do ya think?" She asks , sighing a smile a bit.

"Whatever floats your boat." I giggle and se runs over to me holding out her hand.

"Here I found something you might like." Opening my hand up she drops a necklace into my hand. I look at it surprised then put my hand to my neck, it was the one I found, when did I lose it? Her expression brightened up.

"I found it near some crates. I thought I saw you wearing it before and I fixed the latch it broke." She told me and I grinned at her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders I gave her a small hug.

"Your pretty bad ass Jack." I told her getting a smug look.

"Oh I know." She agreed as Johns walked into view and disappears again.

"Well im going to go help Shazza with the sand cat." Jack tells me and bounds away. I see Fry stalk over where Johns was and follow keeping out of sight.

"Who are you? Really?" Fry asks when she finds him in one of the building messing with his shot gun, shirt off. When he looks at her she starts in.

"You're not a real cop, are you? Just some mercenary who goes around talkin' about the law like –"

"I never said I was." He calmly replied.

"Never said you were a hype, either." She snaps as she see his hidden stash he carelessly let out.

"You have a little caffeine in the morning, I have a little morphine. So what?" He asks setting down the gun and looking at her, inwardly I warn her, she needs to be careful.

"And here you got two mornings every day. Wow, were you born lucky?" Fry snaps as he stands up.

"Not a problem unless you're gonna make –" he never finishes, Fry snaps at him shaking with anger.

"You made it a problem when you let Owens die like that. When you had enough drugs to knock out a fucking mule-team."

"Owens was already dead. His brain just hadn't caught on to that fact." Johns tells her eyeing her.

"Anything else we should know about you, Johns? Christ, here I am lettin' you play games with our lives when –" she goes to hit him and he caches her hand and pulls her into an embrace.

"My first run-in with Riddick. Went for the sweet-spot and missed. They had to leave a piece of the shiv in there. I can feel it, sometimes, pressing against the cord." John hissed out then shoved her against the wall hearing the thump I made my way into view as Johns cornered her.

"Save thine own ass first right captain" He mocked her knelling down and grabbing her chin, fear clear in her eyes when I hit the outside of the open door, Johns spun around glaring at me.

"Boys are looking for you Fry." I stated Johns got walked up to me. Fry got up and slid past him and stood next to me.

"Slave." He spat at me then slammed the door shut. Fry looked at me confused but grateful.

"Thanks, but what was that about." She questioned as I turned heading back towards the Skiff.

"Let's just get off this damn rock." I saw her nod before following.


	7. Darkness

Darkness

Just as we reach the others Pairs looks up then very confused speaks.

"What are my eyes seeing?" Looking in the direction the rest are I see it a black arc coming up slowly starting to cover the sun. I blink its bad news for us, but I take a moment to admire how beautiful it looks.

"If we need anything from the crash site nows the time, the solar cats moble." Shazza states and there it is hard truth hits all of us, we move in a rush to get back to get the remained power cells. Shazza starts cranking the sand cat... while everyone else is snatching up lights, water, ropes. Imam and the two remaining boy pile on the sand cat. Looking around I can't see Jack she crouched over a little ways away eyes clenched shut. Rushing over I kneel next to her.

"Come on Jack we need to go." I gently tell her, she looks at me.

"Cramp." She mutters, my eyes go wide, fuck hopefully those things don't smell blood, I think but I already know they do.

"Let's go I got your back." I haul her up to her feet she smiles at me. Turing I see Pairs get on the sand cat as it starts moving.

"LET'S GET THOSE CELLS!" Fry yells as Riddick jumps on.

"We stay together! C'mon!" Shazza yells out I push Jack forward as we run for the sand cat, Riddick reaches down and help Jack on as I grab the side and pull myself onboard. I see Johns double back, then come back with shells. As he catches up Riddick helps in on board grinning.

"Don't wanna miss this." Johns nods then looks at me. Seeing the dagger in my boot he reaches for it before he can touch me my hand grabs his pinning to the floor-bed.

"Don't fucking touch me." I growl out Fry looks at me and Johns worried.

"Just need to use a knife." He states I raise an eye.

"To fucking bad." I tell him well aware everyone is watching, he's trying to push me around, I know what he's doing he wants me down a weapon.

"Fucking slave." He growls out which gets everyone's attention. Jack looks at me confused then at Johns.

"Tweaker." I shot back Imam watches the exchange with weary eyes, he's worried were going to kill each other.

"At least I have a name." He shots at me, I wince that was low, Jack responds first.

"She has a name!" Jack defends me.

"No kid she doesn't Shades a tittle they give to shill's. They don't get names." Johns looks at me grinning.

"Wanna say that again?" I threaten when Fry finally cuts in.

"That's enough we have enough to fucking worry about." I nod in agreement just as we reach the crash site. Johns and Riddick get the power cells while Jack and I gather anything else we need. It seems like no times passes when I look up right before the sun is blocked and howling erupts into the air, I feel Jack grab on to my arm looking down I can feel it the shadow inside crawling, finally I cave into it letting my eyes change I can see now everything is tinted an off purple color but I can see them crawling out of the mounds.

"Just a suggestion, but perhaps we should flee." Pairs states, though he's already running to the cargo hold.

"Everyone in the cargo hold. lesgo, lesgo, lesgo." Fry yells out I push Jack in the direction turning I see Shazza stuck by the sand cat, running over to her I help her get un stuck. We turn running for the cargo hold when I hear them behind us. I push her forward and we hit the dirt landing next to Riddick who's laying on his back watching in awe. Rolling my eyes I roll over, besides the fact these things were trying to kill us it was-

"Beautiful." I hear Riddick mumbled, Shazza looks over at us like were insane.

"Stay down." I tell her calmly and I can hear Jack yelling the same thing. I look back up at the hatchling as soon as I look though they disappear. I hear Shazza move looking over I see her get to her feet and dash for the cargo hold. Sighing I watch as the hatchling come back into sight I hear her scream as she swept up by them. Well at least now it's clear for me. Rolling back on my stomach I look left then right. Meeting Riddick's grey swirling eyes a graveyard flashes in my head before I look away, standing I making my way to the hold.

"Interesting." I hear him mumble as he follows, once were in and the doors shut Jack speaks up.

"What if she's out there, alive still?" I feel bad the moment I hear her voice shake.

"Well, I don't want to jump to conclusions here...but 'member that boneyard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every other living thing on this planet." Johns pointed out.

"It wasn't a natural die-off." Fry agreed

"Quiet, please, everyone." Imam begged, we responded with silence. Jack backed into me and I felt her shaking. Then we heard it, the clinking noise as soon as it passes Jack asks a question.

"Why do they do that?" Looking down I see the light in her hands shake.

"Echo location. It's how they see, kinda like bats." I explained softly she nodded in understanding.

"What the bloody hell happened to your eyes?" Paris asks as he leans closer to me. Johns looks at me grinning, while the others just look confused.

"We have other things to worry about." I snap out as Jack looks up at me.

"Cool." I roll my eyes a bit but smile, its quickly removed though when I hear skittering I take out the light I have turn it on flash it down the hall. There's an open door, but how could they get in here so fast?

"Breach in the hull. I dunno." Fry mutters as more clicking and skittering hits our ears. Slowly Paris, Imam and Jack look at Johns still believing he's the good cop.

"I'd rather piss glass." Johns tells them as soon as he realizes that they want him to check it out.

"If only." I muttered darkly.

"Well, you got the big gauge." Riddick points out.

"Wanna rag your fat mouth? Besides we have a shadow jumper." Johns states looking at me, I frown, I could indeed jump the shadows either with my mind or body, but still.

"Maybe it's just their beads again. Imam, are you still –"Jack sputters out

"No, no, no, I do not believe –"Imam states. The sound of toppling cargo stops him and we look back down the hall.

"Big beads." Riddick grins.

"Shade." Johns looks at me nodding down the hall.

"She's just a kid." Imam interjects.

"She's a-" Johns goes to say something.

"Shine a light in the breach." I order cutting him off, Johns complies for once, moving past Jack I angle myself just right before I jump, just my mind. It embodies the shadow and a sudden emptiness fills me letting me see the world in cold logic. I see the first one then other and then three more, concentrating I jump back to my body, shaking my head and taking a deep breath, when I jump my body goes into survival mode keeping me alive though I can't move, so I'm like a sitting duck.

"There's five." I tell johns who curses.


	8. Offering

Offering

"Everybody come, this way and we should be safe. Hurry, please..." Imam offers pointing the way into another container away from the breach. The door slams shut, Fry fumbles with the lights helping Johns with something. Then I see it a cutting torch as soon as he lights it Riddick looks the other way growling out a warning.

"Can you do sumpin' else with that? 'Sides holding it in my fucking face?" Johns takes the hint and starts cutting into another container. I look back at the door there's barley any room in here and not much standing between us and those things. It becomes a race as we cut though containers move into the next one just as they got to where we were. We move to another one when we notice a pilgrim gone along with Riddick. Fry Imam and I look at each other while Jack helps Johns.

"Let's find them quick." Fry whispers as we walk out into the room I look around there's more in here then I thought, looking at a nest I see a few have been killed. Do they eat each other? I look behind me when I hear running I look at back at Fry as she turns, chaching Riddick in the face with her light, he howls and hits the floor, grabbing my dagger I toss it as one of them comes into view, it slumps in the ground my dagger sticking out of its head, Johns pushes me aside and shots it.

"It was already dead." I muttered walking over and pulling out my dagger and cleaning it off on my pants before putting it back in my boots. Fry walks forward and shines the light on it.

"The light hurts them." She stated as Johns stands next to me looking at the burning skin, its rough kind of like a sharks.

"We need to move." I mumbled turning around spotting Jack shaking.

We move into another container and block the escape hatch with cargo. Looking over I see Jack slumped against the wall tears threating to fall out of her eyes, walking over I sit down next to her. Jack looks at me before leaning into my side; I warp an arm around her shoulders.

"Were gunna be okay." I tell her, looking up at me she smiles a bit.

"I believe it when you say it." I grinned at her. Looking a little unsure she looks back at me.

"Can you see them?" She asks looking at my eyes. I nod looking at the others while they do an inventory.

"Yeah."

"That's cool." She smiles at me, the tears in her eyes gone now. Now I just needed to make sure we made it, looking at Riddick and Johns I frown this may be harder than I thought though. Jack and I looked over as Fry started to talk.

"We'll have to carry the cells...drag them...whatever it takes." Looking at the lights though they look dimmer were running out of time no matter what

"You mean...tonight? With all those things still out there?" Jack asks then take a deep breath, she's trying to work though the fear, standing up I reach down and help her up.

"Oh, sure, Why not? Sounds like a hoot." Paris replied sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Back it up. How long can this last? Few minutes? Couple hours?" Johns asks.

"I had the impression...from the model...that the two planets were moving as one. That there would be...a lasting darkness." Imam states, I shake my head at him.

"60 years ago this happened the sun will come back out but I guessing it will be a few days before then.

"If these animals really are phobic about light, we just sit tight till then." Johns stated.

"I'm sure that's what someone else said, Locked inside that coring room." Fry pointed out, Johns looked at Jack seeming to come up with a plan. "

Look, we gotta think about everyone now -the kids especially. How scared are they gunna be out there?" Johns trys I laugh at him.

"Kids, really I can hold my own. Jack?" I ask looking back at her, Jack nods before I go on.

"Don't use them as a smoke screen." Fry adds in, narrowing his eyes he looks at her.

"Screen for what?" He hiss's at her.

"The fact you're scared." I pop off grinning at him.

"Hey. Why don't you rag your hole for two seconds and let someone else come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide?" Johns yells looking at me then over at Fry. Fry waits before looking at me; I shrug at her as she goes on the offensive.

"How much you weigh, Johns?" Fry questioned.

"What the hell's it matter?" Johns snapped at her

"How much?"

"79 ?"

"Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better plan." Fry told him.

"About time someone said it." I muttered in agreement, Johns looks between us a then takes a step forward. Riddick steps in front of him blocking him, Johns responds with a shotgun against Riddick's chin.

"Think about that reward, Johns." Riddick reminded him seeming unfazed. Looking over Jack is now by Fry's side, while Imam and Pairs look scared out of their mind.

"I'm willing to take a cut in pay, besides there's another pay check over there." Johns points out nodding my way.

"Like hell there is." I snap at him then turn when I feel Fry put a hand on my shoulder looking down at me.

"How 'bout a cut in your gut?" Riddick warned looking down I see Riddick holding a shiv, my shiv. Reaching back on my belt I notice its gone, when the hell did he grab it.

"You're gunna regret this." Johns stated backing off. Fry looks down at Jack smiling.

"They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them."

"And you're certain you can find the way back? Even in the dark?" Imam asks looking at Fry, she shakes her head.

"No, I'm not. But they can." Fry states nodding looking at Riddick then at me, glancing over at Riddick he eyes my shiv then grins looking over at me. Oh boy.


	9. Confession

Confession

So we had a plan, a shitty plan, but it was still a plan. Fry has the touch lit opening the door she sweeps it outside. We slowly make our way out lights shining keeping us well lit, we make our way to the main cabin. Looking at Riddick he takes off his goggles and looks inside.

"Looks clear." Riddick, Johns heads in first only to duck when one of those things arms sweeps overhead.

"Fuck me. You said "clear." Johns snapped looking at Riddick.

"Said it looks clear." Riddick pointed out, I smiled as Johns frowned.

"Well, what's it look like now?" Johns questioned. Riddick rechecks shrugging.

"Looks clear." I giggle a little at Johns annoyed expression.

"Just get the damned lights on." Fry orders, we get the lights on and start grabbing lights, Riddick and Johns work on the power cells.

"Shade?" I hear Jack whisper, looking at her I see fear. Looking back at the others I walk over to her as she faces away.

"What's wrong." I questioned.

"I heard them talking. Riddick says they can smell blood and I'm on-"She stops, cursing I look back. They'll want to stay put if tell them and that's a garneted way to get killed. Nodding I shrug off my pack and dig around, where are they. Sighing I find I tampon, Jack kneels down next to me I show her it and she nods a bit.

"Come on." I mumbled nodding to the back she looks worried.

"Don't worry, I got you." I assured her nodding we manage to make it to the back, the other person seeming to notice is Riddick who I'm assuming know about Jacks little problem. I take guard as Jack moves out of there view to take care of business.

"My pants are stained." I hear Jack mumble. Cursing I dig into my bag again taking out a pair of shorts I have.

"Here." Handing them to her I wait as she puts them on.

"There to bg." Jack mutters, damn it. I take off my belt handing it to her, it's not like I have to worry about my Shiv anymore. Jack shows herself the shorts are long even on my so they look like pants on her maintaining her boy image.

"You good?" I ask her she nods and I smile.

"Let's do it." We head back to the group just as the last power core is pulled out. We make it outside Pairs throws out some cloth with fire on it lighting up the area. We put the lights on the drag sled with the power cells.

"Keep the light going. That's all we have to do to live through this. Just keep your light burning." Fry keeps repeating Jack nods

"Be runnin' about 10 paces ahead. I want light on my back - but not in my eyes. And check your cuts. These things know our blood now." Riddick tells Fry then looks at me.

"Can you do that thing you did before?" I shake my head.

"Mind jump no body jump yes. Give me a light I can clear them out a few yards ahead of you." I told him. Nodding he tosses me a large flash light which I strap onto my pack then nod. I shadow jump up head clearing out a spot. Fry and Riddick talk for a moment when he says something, her face looks worried as he starts moving. We keep moving for a while me jumping ahead clearing the area waiting until Riddick's almost there and jumping again. This goes on for a while until I see something not quite right theres two of those things up ahead and it looks like there mating or something. I look back at Riddick who sees it as well nodding his head left I nod, detouring a bit. It seems it doesn't take the others to long to catch on.

"Riddick. Shade!" Fry calls out, looking back I see Riddick stop and jump back landing in Jacks Shadow.

"Yes?" I ask Fry making Jack jump a little.

"Where are the sand-cat tracks? Why aren't we still following them?" Fry asks as Riddick answers.

"Saw something I didn't like." I nod in agreement.

"Such as." Johns asks not believing us

"Hard to tell, sometimes...even for me...but looked like a bunch of those big boys chewin' each other's gonads off. Thought we'd swing wide. Okay by you?" Riddick answered.

"Well that's one way to put it." I shook my head and Fry looked at me.

"Let's move." Fry starts then looks at Jack "Just a detour. we'll get us there." Riddick starts moving again, sighing I smile at Fry and jump. We keep moving until Paris calls for lights looking back I frown as I see Jack leave the lights sight, cursing I jump back grabbing her and pushing her to the ground as one of them attacks. They must still be able to smell her blood. Riddick stops looking back as Johns kills the thing. There's fumbling around looking over I see Paris get cut, covering Jacks hears I watch as he's swept away and pulled off getting eaten, another one arrives not finding a spot she attacks one of the littler ones and starts eating it, which leads to all them fighting and eating each other.

"What do you see?" I hear Fry ask.

"Hunger." I answer then help Jack up I see Jack eyeing her then looking at the monsters out there doing the same. Maybe he's just starting to notice that Jack has a problem. We keep moving and as soon as we get close to the cannon I stop well out of range still, Riddick is by my side, looking at it as well.

"Shit." I mutter glancing back at Jack, Riddick looks back at her as well. Johns walks up to us and I feel a gun to my back.

"What's the hold up?" Johns asked then looks at Riddick and moves the gun to his.

"Planning something you two." Johns asks.

"Canyon ahead, need some time to think." Riddick told him as I looked ahead there were so many.

"Think about what?" Fry asks looking at us.

"About how to kill us and still get these cells to the skiff. God damnit, we're just doin' the heavy lifting for this prick! And the slave." Johns yells angry, my eye twitches in anger.

"About the girl." Riddick answers I close my eyes.

"What about her?" Fry asks looking at me I look back at her shaking my head.

"What it's gonna be like when we hit that canyon. With her bleeding." Riddick states looking back at Jack. Johns dosent get it and looks me over.

"What're you jaw-jackin' about? Girl's not cut." Riddick shakes his head and points at Jack.

"No she's not." Jack looks scarad sighing I jump back next to her. Fry looks at her confused then it hits her.

"Oh god."

"I didn't want you to leave me there...back at the ship...that's why I didn't say anything...To anyone else." Jack states looking at me.

"No, we'd never...Oh, God, honey, you shoulda told me sooner. You could have trusted me." Fry stated looking at me.

"Aw, this can't be happening to me..." Johns mutters shaking his head then glaring at me.

"They been nose-open for her ever since Paris was killed. Whatever she did to help her wore off." Riddick told them looking at me.

"Well...we must keep her close, then. Here, she'll be safe if we put her between –" Imam starts but is cut off.

"There is no safe." Riddick tells them then looks at me.


	10. So close

So close

"It's not gonna work. We gotta go back." Fry states as she hears whats coming from the canyon. Johns laughs at her.

"Hey, you're the one who got me out here, turned me into a goddamn sled dog. An' now you 'spect me to go back like a whipped dog?" Johns tells her. Jack starts shaking again, frowning I look down at her then at the canyon, we could do this.

"I was wrong. I admit it. My bad, okay? Now let's just go back to the ship." Fry keeps going Johns opens his mouth but I don't give him the chance to speak.

"No we keep moving, going back is not an option."

"She's the captain, we should listen to –" Imam started but Johns cut hom off laughing.

"Listen to her? Her? When she was willing to sacrifice us all?" Jack looks at Fry confused.

"What is he talking about?" I see guilt on Fry's face and sigh.

"We need to move now." I interject looking at the lights. Nodding we had forward slower letting everyone get ready for the cannon run, this time I'm only a few feet ahead of Riddick when I glance back Johns is side by side Riddick. I see the others fall back and slow down keeping an ear to them.

"Sacrifice play. Hack up one body; leave it at start of the canyon. Like a bucket of chum" I heard Riddick say, keeping my eyes forward I frown.

"There's a cable on the sled. We can drag the body behind us." Johns adds and I can almost see his smile.

"Nice embellishment." Riddick comments.

"Don't wanna feed these land-sharks – just keep 'em off our scent." Johns assured him.

"So which one caught your eye?" I heard Riddick respond then Johns quickly respond.

"Don' look, don' look, don' look..." I frown I know which one Johns has his eye on.

"What's her name, anyway?" I blink surprised he asked.

"What do you care?" Johns questioned before going on. "Then let's not name the Thanksgiving turkey, okay? I assume you still got the shiv you took of the salve." Again my eye twitched.

"What, you 'spect me to do it?" I was getting annoyed I could easly end them both from here, well johns for sure, Riddick maybe if he missed my dagger coming at him. Though if I missed, I'm out of weapons.

"What's one more to you? Think this is the one that sends you to Hell?" Johns joked. Come on Shade come up with a plan, we were closing in on the cannon fast.

"Oh, you're a piece of art, Johns. They outta hang you in a museum somewhere. Or forget the museum, maybe they should just hang you." I smiled in agreement.

All right, you do the girl; I'll keep the others off your back mainly that one up there." Johns states I turn when I hear Riddick stop looking back I see confusion and amusement on Johns face.

"Just wonderin' if we don't need a bigger piece of chum." Riddick mumbles out loud, a small smile graces my lips as Johns looks confused. I jump landing behind Johns, stealing his light I jump again landing next to Jack.

"What the hell?" Fry asks looking at me, I shake my head. Hearing the fight Fry watches me the whole time as if looking for a clue. Hearing something behind me I drop pulling my blade and spinning. Riddick catches my hand looking at me amused.

"Where's Mr. Johns?" Imam asks, Riddick looks at him before releasing my hand, sighing a boot my knife.

"Do you really need to ask?" I ask Imam. Looking over at Jack I see water in her eyes again and find myself offended she was going to cry for someone about to off here.

"Gonna lose everybody out here." She sobs.

"He died fast. And if we got any choice, that's the way we should all go out." Riddick states then looked at Jack before softly adding with a side of gentleness I didn't see coming. "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." I take a step forward looking at the cannon that were so close to, there's only a few now.

"Use the sled as a shield keep the girl low and lights high." Riddick stated.

"The cells?" Fry asked Riddick looked at her, she didn't trust him.

"I'll take them." Riddick stated. Blinking we all nodded Imam starts giving blessing until he gets to Riddick.

"What're you doin'?" Riddick questions.

"Blessing you like the others. It's painless." Imam responds

"And pointless." I smile at the comeback.

"I see. Well, even if you don't believe in God, it doesn't mean He won't be." Imam states but still looks confused as Riddick shakes his head.

"You don't see. 'Cuz you don't spend half your life In lock-down with a horse-bit in your mouth and not believe. And you surely don't start out in a liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around your neck and not believe. Oh, absolutely I believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker." I blink at Riddick's response.

"He will be with us. Nonetheless." Imam states and walks over to me, I shake my head at him.

"Don't bother." I tell him before he can start; he looks confused so I go on looking out into the darkness.

"My god is with me, in the darkness." I tell me as he looks me in the eyes, I see it if only for a moment his faith is challenged by my statement. Riddick looks at me an eyebrow raised.

"I would be much inclined to hear about your god once this is over." Imam tells me and walks over to Jack. Riddick has the cells tied up and attached to a harness he has on.

"We keep running once we start don't stop." Riddick states we all nod getting into place we make a run for it. As soon as we hit the cannon it changes there all over the place, as we head in further blue blood falls on me, glancing up I frown, there killing each other.

"Don't look up!" I call running point. We only make it a little further when things go bad I head crashing a scream. Looking back I see all hell brake lose. The last pilgrim with Imam is being torn apart. Jack is now in a full sprint with Fry and Imam Riddick managing but barley. Quickly I take off my two light and toss them to Fry and Imam.

"Keep moving!" I yell when Fry goes to protest. Looking back Riddick is about to be attacked. Jumping back and landing next to him, I stab the thing in the head falling it. Riddick looks at me surprised.

"Let's go." I pushed facing him trying to stay close enough to b in the light. Up head I see the others they almost made it to the skiff. They make it and I hear a groan looking over I see Riddick's been injured. Cursing I kill the thing that tries to attack him again; I look at him just as he falls.


	11. Space

Space

Groaning I kill another one Riddick still trying to push forward, looking forward I frown I need a shadow, I take a cut on the arm, Need a shadow. Finally I see a light shining at us . Just as im knocked down I see Fry and a shadow. Landing next to Riddick I grab his arm and jump, and it hurt damn it hurts, I see a purple light that I've never seen before it stings my eyes. I'd never jumped with a person before, never heard of it happening with a human either, wait he's not human he's Furyan. We land hard behind Fry and I can feel my body shake, smiling I see the cells made it to. Imam runs out helping Riddick to his feet we head for the Skiff Jack shining the light I gave Fry at us. We make it Fry starts placing the cells as Imam helps Riddick next to Jack as I stumble in. I'm dizzy, my head is killing me and I swear I feel something running down my face. Jack looks at me and rushes over helping me sit.

"Your eyes are bleeding ." Jack whispers as I cough, I hear the skiff start up.

"Can we get off this rock now?" I question, Fry loos back nodding and I feel the lift. Imam looks at me then at Riddick who's staring at me confused. Though the question he's thinking comes from Fry.

"What was that, back there?" digging in my bag I find a tee shit and whip the blood off my eyes letting them go back to purple.

"I jumped." I answered shrugging.

"Could you have done that the whole time?" Imam asks, Jack is now busy handing Riddick first aid stuff.

"No, that was the first time I ever jumped with someone, and it almost killed me." I muttered then looked at Riddick.

"I was the experiment?" He questioned me shrugging I answered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He smirked at my answer.

"You don't act much like a 14 year old." Imam stated looking at me, I frowned at him.

"I was trained not to." His eyes went wide before he remembered I was an escaped slave, no name, no childhood, just duty.

"Well we just need to wait to get picked up now, what do we tell them about you two?" Fry asked looking back at Riddick and me.

"We tell them we died on that rock." Riddick stated.

"That means you guys will need new names." Jack smiled and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I'll think of one." at least we were safe for the moment.

After some much needed sleep some whispering woke me up. Opening an eye I saw Imam and Fry talking Jack was asleep and Riddick was in the pilot's chair.

"I don't like this, so far nothing, it's been 12hours." Fry mumbled out, Imam smiled at her placing a hand on her knee.

"Have faith." Deciding that they weren't planning anything I sat up, Fry looked at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Fry questioned as I yawned popping my neck.

"Peachy-keen." She looked confused as did Imam sighing I shook my head.

"Old earth saying, I'm fine." I explained both nodded.

"May I ask you some questions?" Fry suddenly asked, shrugging I waited.

"What Johns said is it true? About you being a shill and such." Raising an eyebrow I nodded.

"I though the fact I could jump would have made that clear." I joked smiling before going on with a sigh. "Yeah I'm a shill I and yes Shade is a tittle given to me by my former master." Fry nodded.

"Why do your eyes change?"

"It's the shade in me. Their eyes are always black, in constant contention with the shadows, it's called there inner shadow. However being only half-blooded I'm not in constant contention with my inner shadow, so when my eyes are black I am, I can't see as much as a true shade but I can tap into it, to see small glimpses of the past and future and jump. Anything else?" I explained looking at her.

"Why aren't you collared?" She looked pained asking, it was a good question.

"You can't color a shade because it blocks there ability to jump and read, and you can't collar a shill simply because it further cuts the contention to the shadows it kills us slowly. The only thing I have to show that I'm a slave is this." I tell her pointing to the star under my eye.

"But then escaping is made easier for you right?" Imam asked suddenly.

"No were normally bought as babies and aren't treated as slaves, my former master died and left me to his son when I was 10, things changed they started treating me different, tossing me in darkrooms and such, so when I was out on a job I jumped been running ever since." Fry nodded looking at Imam who seemed to process what I said.

"You said your god is with you in the shadows." Imam recalled I nodded at him holding up my hand and watched as a shadow moved across my arm.

"The shadows are alive and thus are with me." I told him.

"We have a ship coming into view." Riddick called, standing up I walked up to his seat looking out the window and cursed.

"What's wrong were saved?" Fry asked looking at me.

"You all might be, but that's my masters ship." I growled out.


	12. your kidding me

_Well sorry for the wait. _

You're kidding me

My eyes were shut in pure annoyance, and in attempt to stay calm, but I just really wanted to stab someone. Mainly Riddick for this twisted idea, opening an eye I saw a small smile on the man's face, well he was amused.

"If this plan goes ass backwards and I end up stuck with them, I will escape again and I'm going to kill you while you sleep." I stated opening my other eye glaring at Riddick.

"Interesting."

"I'm not even joking." I warned looking at me he grinned.

"I'm almost tempted to see if you could." Rolling my eyes I flipped him the bird then looked over at Jack who was sitting next to Fry.

"Remember you're a boy, don't try to hard he'll pick up on it, he's a sick fuck." I told Jack who nodded then looked at Fry who nodded at me.

"Don't worry we got this covered, just worry about your part." Fry told me sighing I looked down on the chains around my wrist, why did we bring chains, there so noisy.

"Just disable the pilot and down the power, I can take it from there." Riddick reminded me popping my neck I nodded.

"Got it." Nodding I closed my eyes again. Riddick had already talked to the other ship we were just waiting for them to hook up to us. The waiting was killing me, this was a bad idea on so many levels, if he saw us as what we were we would all be in chains. That's when I heard it the sound of us being pulled in and hooked up. Once we were inside there bay Riddick opened the hatch. Fry, Imam and Jack stood behind me while Riddick had a hold on my upper arm, just an act, I tried to tell myself but I knew better everyone was out for themselves. As we walked down the ramp there was ten men lined up, behind them was my old master Terry and behind him three girls with their heads pointed at the floor. Once we were all lined out Terry walked forward, he was still young maybe in his twenty's but I doubted it, he was only a few years older than me. He looked the same as before I ran, sinister green eyes, tall underweight a nose too large for his face. I must have shook a little because the please sick smiled that now covered his face scared me, I think I would rather be back on the planet with things trying to kill me, it seemed safer. My inner shadow clawed at the fear as if trying to kill it, a comforting feeling washed over me as my eyes changed, down the pilot cut the power, we can do this.

"Aw you brought my pet back to me; I must apologize for putting you in this position. Dealing with one of them is quite taxing, this one is such a smartass." He frowned looking at me before looking back at Riddick.

"I'm terribly sorry I forgot your name." Terry stated eyeing Riddick, my buzzers went off we've been had. I glanced over at Rico Terry's number one guard; he's the one that taught me how to fight under Terry's fathers orders. He was a good guy, but he was loyal to Terry now.

"Johns." Riddick answered easily. Terry nodded.

"Well Johns, as for payment I'm willing to offer you this ship." He pointed to another one that was docked over a ways, before going on. "However I see that you have had a rough trip and knowing that you could have easily sold Shade for a much higher price, I invite you to stay a while get a good meal in a shower some sleep, Allow me to thank you." Terry offered as Rico stood next to him before making a move towards me. I felt Riddick's hand tense for a moment before letting go, as Rico griped my other arm gently.

"Put her in my room, I'll deal with this one later." Terry ordered Rico nodded and pulled me along as Terry lead the others off. Once we headed down the hall my eyes slid up to Rico who had a tight smile on his face.

"You're lucky he didn't notice that you're armed." Rico stated as I looked forward smiling a bit. Terry never did.

"Well who knows, maybe todays my lucky day." I grumbled as Rico lead me down another hall way.

"Maybe." I was a little surprised by his response but didn't say more as he opened a door and walked me inside, as soon as I saw what was in front of me my stomach sank.

"He's been trying to replace you." Rico told me quietly as I looked at a bloody girl lying in the corner; she looked up at me, her black eyes meeting mine. Rico lead me a chair and chained me before placing a hand on my boot where my dagger was, he looked sad, then shook his head and stood up leaving my daggers in place.

"Make it your lucky day." Was all the advice I got before he walked out.

Meanwhile

Terry had walked the others to the dining hall, talking the whole time about how horrible it must have been to travel with such company, When everyone sat down the big man who had taken Shade elsewhere showed up.

"Aw Rico, how did the meeting of shades replacement go?" There was an evil smile on his face.

"As expected." Rico responded before taking his place at the table. Terry looked at Jack catching Riddick's attention, something Shade said bothered him, he looked around the room all the slaves here were female, all collared looking down beaten and defeated. Riddick looked at the holy man, he looked unsettled as did Fry,

"Food!" Terry called out and the salves rushed around bringing in dishes.

"So . Did the shill say anything interesting, I know she has a smart mouth, it must have gotten worse since she's been away, two whole years without guidance can destroy a child's behavior." Terry stated as he grappled some fruit off a tray.

"Nothing to interesting." Riddick answered calmly before popping a grape into his mouth as the others ate in silence. Terry laughed shaking his head.

"Nothing, from that girl I'm surprised, though she did seem rather calm today. Did you try her out before hand, a good fucking normally does seem to shut her down rather well." Terry questioned getting a raised eyebrow from Riddick.

"Can't say I did." Terry nodded at him before standing up.

"Well Rico will show you your rooms, I have a matter to attend to." Terry excused himself and walked out.


	13. knowing the unknown

_Thanks for the review! _

Knowing the unknown

The bloodied girl had made her way over to me her placing her hands on my knees she lifted her face to mind and frowned.

"Don't let fear defeat you; you have more power in your hands then he dose in his body." I blinked at her my eyes switching back and forth before she lifted her hand up and cupped my cheek.

"Sister, ease your shadow its time you learned." He voice whispered, my eyes flashed back to black, I frowned at her confused.

"What-" I went to question her, she lunged forward pressing her lips to mine, my eyes flung even wider looking into her eyes then into her mind, her eyes changing slowly from black to red. The purple fire I saw before then blackness and the woman's voice entered my mind.

_Shade is a lie, for you are more then what meets the eye. Your soul is that of fire and ice, light and dark. You are the first but not the last; you are daughter of the shade Lilly, and the furyan Kero. Now learn my sister, as well all have. _Pain filled my body as images of me as a child flashed before me, my whole life flashed before my eyes, only it was by an others view. Before I could process it, it ended leaving me dazed, with the feeling of rage bubbling; I looked down at the woman whose eyes were now bleeding as she smiled at me.

"You have done this before, ask the one called Riddick what he saw when you saved his life." She whispered before falling onto the floor. Reaching down for her I noticed my chains were gone, I sat her up before looking around the room, ripping the sheet from the bed I wrapped it around the woman, no my sister, not by blood but in soul, I suddenly had a deeper understanding of the shadows, how they moved. Kneeling down I smiled at her. Before I could say anything the door opened and there stood Terry looking smug until he saw us. Anger flashed over his face, as he stormed forward I glared at him waiting, planning my move. He went to kick me, grabbing his ankle I pulled him off balance drawing a dagger I held it to his throat glaring down at him.

"You forget your place slave!" He screamed in my face struggling as I managed to hold him down, then gently pushed the dagger a little harder drawing blood.

"Terry, you forget I haven't been a slave in a while now. I've had all this time to plan and plot how many ways I could kill you after everything you put me though." I hummed out popping my neck again.

"You're a whore you will be-" I hushed him with my other dagger now sitting across his lips, before making a quick move with the same hand and cutting across his wrist then the other, before standing up as he screamed in pain. I looked back up at the door moving to the side as Terry withered on the floor slowly dying.

"Don't struggle; it'll just make you die faster." I advised as a few armed man appeared, smiling I jumped into a shadow behind one of them and nailing the sweet spot before moving to the next. Looking back at Terry I grinned, but I had a job to do and now that the alarm was sounding I needed to get to it.

**Short chapter but a lot happened. =)**


	14. What

**Sorry for the wait, just needed a little push. **

What

Fry had just stepped out of a shower when an alarm sounded, quickly getting dressed she mumbled worried.

"Lockdown has now be enabled all doors are locking." The swift sound of a latch hit her ears as she glanced at the door, Fry looked at the screen on the wall that had announced the lockdown. Fumbling quickly she messed with the wires trying to access the camera system that was on the ship. After a few sparks and some cures words she managed. Flipping through the cameras she spotted, Shade moving swiftly from shadow to shadow slaying any and all that got in her way, for the first time Fry had to push down fear, Shade was a friend, right. Nodding to herself she looked to see if she could find Jack or Imam. Jack showed up on her screen she was in her room hiding in a corner. Fry looked up when a noise from the vent hit her ears. Backing up she looked around searching for a weapon. Before she managed though Riddick dropped though.

"Christ, Riddick what's going on?" Fry asked looking at the man who seemed to be looking for something; he tore into the closet and popped open a box that was filled with wires. Messing with a few he got the door opened, just as the lights went out.

"Stay put." Riddick responded before leaving the room and no doubt doing what he did best killed, which made Fry shiver a bit. She was trusting her life again in the hands of killers both seemed more then content with killing. Fry closed her eyes backing into a corner deciding she would just wait it out, and hope for the best. It seemed like hours until the lights came back on, Fry made her way out of her room and into the hall. There were bodies all over the place. There were more than a few moving around though, and she quickly saw they were the slaves Terry had, all were uninjured scared but overall all right.

"Fry?" Jack called from a few doors down Fry watched her step into the hall before seeing her dart back into her room.

"Clear out the dead, tend the injured, mob this place up." Fry watched as Rico walked down giving orders out to those remaining though it was surprising to see him stop helping slaves off and smiling at others. He reached her and smiled down at her

"Shades in the cockpit, you might want to grab the girl ad head there, it should be clean by now." Rico told her as Jack once again stepped out into the hall. Fry nodded Rico walked past her as Jack ran to her.

"Come on lets go." Fry whispered to Jack as they made their way to the cockpit.

Riddick was messing with the controls as I walked around the room this was better than most ships, and this was the first time I had been in here. Looking back at Riddick the girls words hung in my head, did I end up showing him something in the same manner that the girl had done for me. Frowning I headed out and back to the room that was Terry's. The hall way was bloodied and a few of the salves were cleaning it, looking rather pleased about it. Turning I headed towards the room to see Rico there already helping the girl onto the bed and wrapping a sheet around her. Stepping over Terrys body I nodded at the two.

"Glad to see you were able to seize your moment." Rico stated as I walked over to the girl.

"Your name?" I asked her, she smiled up at me.

"Lilith, do you recall yours?" Lilith asked me smiling, I frowned at her, her name was close to my mothers. Shook hit me finally as I recalled what happened, my parents' names I finally knew them. Lilith went on as she saw me falter.

"Aw I see your new to this information, I'm a little surprised though. That necklace around your neck it was your mothers, clearly you have come across her before." My hand flew up to the necklace, that was my mother, my head dropped I grave robbed my own mother.

A few Days later

"Where's Shade?" Jack asked walking in to the chow hall where mostly everyone was there. Rico had made it clear that no one here was a slave anymore, though most of the slaves had decided that they would travel with Rico after they had dropped the others off at New mecca. Fry had decided to stay with the group due to the fact they need a pilot and she was growing found of the group. Imam had agreed to keep Jack as a daughter as well as Shade if she decided to get off at New Mecca.

"She's still with Lilith." Rico answered, Jack frowned a bit but nodded. She hasn't seen Shade for a while now, and she was worried about her friend. Waking over Jack got some food before sitting down next to Riddick who she had bugged enough to teach her how to defend herself.

"Are they ever going to come out of that room?" Fry asked looking at Rico.

"I believe there is a spiritual meaning to their meeting. We should leave them be." Imam interjected, Rico frowned a bit but nodded.

"I'm not sure if I would say that, but they'll come out when they're ready. It's the first time Zo- I mean Shade has been able to talk to another of her kind." Rico stated getting a few odd looks. Riddick raised an eyebrow at Rico but shrugged it off.

"How much longer till we reach New mecca?"Kimber asked, she was one of Terrys old slaves, her blonde hair was tied back and her green eyes shined with renewed passion. Jack smiled at the girl she was nice, and the only person that was her age.

"In the next few days depends on if we can fix the other drive." Fry answered smiling at the girl who nodded.

**Sad to say that its almost over, but fear not I have a squeal in the works. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.  
**


	15. New Mecca

**A/N: Wow Okay I didn't think getting this out would take so long, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway enough of me talking, here you go.**

New Mecca

"Hey Shade were almost there!" Jack smiled walking into the room I was in with her new friend Kimber.

"About time." I muttered slightly annoyed, I was mad at myself with everything that had happened, with all that I had learned.

"Shade?" Jack asked coming to sit next to me looking at me with sad knowing eyes. I looked over at Kimber who had the same look. I had told them yesterday about my mother, and finding her body.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jack asked looking at me sadly.

"No, thank you but no." I smiled at her.

"So any luck on recalling your name yet?" Kimber asked sitting in a chair not to faraway. Frowning I shook my head.

"None, I feel like everyone knows it but me. It's infuriating." I muttered.

"Well as soon as you recall your name im changing mine." Jack told me, blinking at her a laughed little.

"To what baldy?" I teased getting a huge grin in return.

"No and I'm not telling you until then." Jack told me stubbornly. Kimber laughed before lightly at her. I grinned at the two; it was nice feeling like I belonged somewhere, and these two made me feel accepted.

"So anyway what's up with Riddick?" Jack asked changing the subject. I raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"What do you mean, I haven't seen him?" I asked.

"He's been in the cock pit all day so far." Kimber told me and I nodded before looking at Jack waiting for her to go on.

"He was going to train me this afternoon but he bailed saying something about girl's yada yada."Jack told me and I raised my eyebrow lost.

"What?" Jack rolled her eyes at my response but nodded.

"I know." I giggled a bit before hoping up and stretching.

"Wanna go torment him?" I asked the two getting smiles in return. I don't know when it happened but we all kind of fell into a routine on bugging Riddick. He seemed more amused than annoyed, and even lightened up along with everyone on the ship. Cracking jokes once and a while he almost seemed like a new person almost human.

"Hell yeah." Jack stated getting up and the three of us left the room. I laughed at the face Kimber made when we told her about Johns as we headed to the cockpit.

"What are you three up to?" Rico asked stepping in front of us.

"Nothing much, you?" I asked getting a grin in return.

"Sure. Frys looking for you two." Rico stated looking at Jack and Kimber who groaned.

"And Lilith looking for you." Rico told me, rolling my eyes I nodded.

"Well we'll get there before we land." Jack stated getting a glare form Rico even though there was a small smile on his face.

"Kids." Rico scolded shaking a finger at us.

"Fine were going." Kimber answered pushing Jack down the hall.

"She's in her room." Rico called after them before looking back at me.

"Lilith's in the cockpit with Riddick." Rico told me I saluted him and headed off receiving a laugh from him as I walked away. I had to admit I was puzzled Lilith hadn't left her room in days, and now all of a sudden she was in the cockpit with Riddick. Popping my neck I sighed I was ready to get off this ship and do, well anything other than what I've been doing. As I walked in Lilith was playing with the navigation screen. It looked like she was plotting a course.

"Lilith." I greeted walking next to her chair. She smiled though not looking at me.

"I've been waiting for you all morning, finally sent Rico to go get you." I rolled my eyes leaning against the wall and looking over at Riiddick who seemed very intrigued by whatever was up on his screen.

"I don't like being ignored." Lilith told me shaking her head.

"I don't like being bossed around, and people invading my head." I responded still watching Riddick. I felt Lilith's glare and smiled a bit, she could send thought to other peoples head, and somehow had managed to get though my blocks giving me orders.

"It's not being bossy, your still a child, all I offer is guidance." She responded smoothly.

"Then quit putting it in order." I stated calmly before walking towards the huge glass that allowed us to look into space. Lilith stood up walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I owe your mother greatly, I want you to come with me, with our help you can unlock all that power inside your head." I shrugged, I wasn't power hungry, she was barking up the wrong tree, and as much as I liked her, she had rubbed me the wrong way the last few days. Ordering me around, she was nothing like the woman I had first seen.

"Shade, you can't even recall your name. Do you want to go through life with that tittle, it's just another form of collar, just like that one." She tried again rubbing a hand over my star, and I jumped back, no one touched the star, it may have been a collar but I got to choose what it was.

"Don't." my voice sounded weak even to me, I didn't want to deal with this, what the hell was in a name, it was a name, and as much as I hated it I was dying to it. I sighed seeing New mecca coming in sight.

"You have until we land. Say goodbye to your friends. You'll be coming with me." Lilith finally stated before walking out of the room leaving me and Riddick, who had remained watching with interest the whole time. A frown covered my face as I turned around well looks like its gunna be plan b than.

**So what do you guys think?**


	16. Plan B

Plan B

I had filled Jack and Kimber in on my plan, once we were docked I was escaping and taking off, than meeting Kimber and Jack somewhere on this dusty planet. I had seen Lilith talking to the others who for the most part looked unsure, though Riddick didn't look anything really.

"Shade, are you sure about this. I overheard that Lilith is going to have everyone watching the exits to make sure you don't leave. She seems rather determined to keep you here." Kimber whispered into my ear as I stood outside of the chow hall were Lilith and Fry were talking.

"Yeah I'm sure, I've spent to much time trying to live my life my way, I'm not going to roll over and listen now." I looked back at her seeing a sad understanding smile.

"I'm glad Imam has agreed to let me stay with him and Jack. You two are the closest I've been to anyone, and I don't want to lose that. You will have my help." Kimber told me making me smile. I looked back at the group and saw everyone dispersing; we were getting ready to land.

"Okay let Jack know." I whispered as she hurried off, I stayed were I was until Rico walked by looking at me sadly.

"Shade for what its worth I think you should go with Lilith. You can be safe there." He offered. Pushing off the wall I sook my head.

"I can take care of myself." Before walking down the hall to my room, I needed to get things in order. I had my bag tossed onto my back and was sitting on my bed with my eyes closed breathing slowly as we docked. As soon as I heard the latch and the ship settling I moved, my eyes spring open black as the night, and I ran jumping to avoid the crew that was, oddly all around the ship. Finlay I saw my exit, the pod exit. The only reason it worked as an exit was because we didn't have an escape pod. I dodged the eyesight of Rico who was looking around. Jumping again I removed the air lock and the door slowly started to open. Come one Kimber, I was worried she said she would have a distraction on the other side of the ship.

"She fleeing out the main door!" Kimber's voice rang though the intercom and I saw everyone who was in the area leave. Sighing I waited as the lock finally released though before I moved a figure dropped down in front of me.

"Riddick." Muttering I looked at the man less than enthused about him blocking my only way of this boat. I glanced back wondering how long until the others realized what I was doing, before glaring at Riddick and dropping into my stance, as soon as I did though a huge grin plastered on his face as he rolled his shoulders back and stood up straight. It was a stare off before I made my move; I was already working under borrowed time. My attack was blocked before I changed tactics. I needed to move him out of the way. There were no shadows outside which was frustrating. I'm not sure how it happened but I ended up pined to the damn wall. Glaring at the grinning Riddick I stopped fighting and waited, he smiled.

"I want you to remember this moment, were even…Zoe." He stated, my eyes widened at the name, my name. For the first time in a long time I smiled, a real smile. Nodding Riddick let me down just as the sound of feet were headed our way. Looking up and him I kissed his check before running out the door, finding a shadow and dispersing.

I stayed away from Imam and the others for months, before declaring it was safe and Lilith had left before making an appearance. I had them in my sights for weeks now. Keeping an eye on Kimber and Jack, who had kept getting themselves in trouble. Riddick was still around though why I haven't been able to discover why though. Sitting on a nearby roof top I watched as Kimber and Jack were out in the market causing mayhem for the locals along with some other kids.

"You ever going to go say hi?" I familiar voice asked from behind me, and I shrugged.

"soon." The answer was swift as Riddick sat beside me looking down at them.

"How long have you been following me?" I questioned looking over at him, he smirked before shrugging.

"How long do you think?" He asked back, and I giggled before shaking my head.

"Long enough to know I need to go say hi." I muttered getting a chuckle as I dropped off the roof landing only feet away from Kimber and Jack.

"Shade!" They both yelled before running into me with hugs and questions.

"Its Zoe now." I told them getting a grin from both.

"Well Zoe nice to have you back." Jack stated getting a nod form Kimber as well.

**So here's the ending. Well sort of I plan on doing a sequel which should cover any questions that anyone has. Well let me know what you think. **

**xoxo SM**


End file.
